All Work and No Play
by NighttWriter
Summary: The BAU's having an office party and like every occasion, there's alway a little entertainment. Numerous glasses of alcohol and a few fights later, someone's losing their mind and the other, their clothes.
1. Chapter 1

_A little introduction to the story. It'll get juicer as it goes on. Promise..._

Hotch knew he was lucky- lucky for Jack, for his job, his work colleagues and for Emily. She had really been there for him since Haley. When he closed himself off from the world, hid himself in the darkness and buried himself in his work, she was the only one who fought threw it all and showed him the light. At first she just got on his nerves, with her constant cheesy jokes and pity talks, but now he needed her, wanted her. This hurt him more as he knew he could never have her. This was and always had been the rules of the BAU. There was to be no fraternizing with subordinates. He blamed Rossi- after all, he was the reason this inane rule had to be introduced in the first place. Clearly, he just wasn't lucky enough.

Deep in thought, Hotch sat in his office surrounded by case files. He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate. Suddenly he was interrupted by a knock at the door. _"Come in", _he groaned.

_"Sir, sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if you were coming to the office party tonight?"_

Hotch peered up at one Emily Prentiss standing in front of him. She was wearing a red, low cut strap-top that hugged and highlighted her breasts perfectly. _"God, she looks good", _Hotch thought. His eyes continued to roam over body- from her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips and ass- curves in all the right places. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her so badly.

_"Hotch with all due respect, would you mind not staring at my breasts?" _she smirked.

_"Oh, uh- I wasn't… I mean I didn't…" _he chocked on his words, _"I'm sorry"._

_"It's fine," _she chuckled. "_Now tonight, I know you have all that paperwork and all, but I think you could really use a night out. Being stuck in this office all day really isn't good for you. No offence, sir"_

_"I don't think it's a good idea"_ he grumbled. Truthfully, he knew if he had to spend any more time with her, he was going to end up ripping her clothes off right in front of everyone and he didn't think she would appreciate that. Plus, he respected her far too much to humiliate her in such a way, especially since these feelings were obviously not mutual. _"This works to be completed by tomorrow morning" _he lied.

_"Please Hotch, I could really use the company since JJ isn't coming anymore"_

He couldn't resist. _"OK, I'll be there."_

She smiled at him gratefully and he gave her nod as she walked out the door. He was going to have to find away to get her out of his head and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stole a quick glance into the rear view mirror of her car before cautiously striding up to entrance of the BAU. She had to look perfect tonight- no flaws would be tolerated. Carefully she reapplied her rose red lipstick and straightened out her tight, black cocktail dress. Tonight she would tell Hotch how she truly felt, and if he rejected her, then so be it. Anything would be better than the pain she felt now. Nobody knew the restraint if took for her not to push him up against the nearest wall and recklessly throw down his pants. As she stepped out of the dimly lit car park into the noisy building, she hoped for the best.

The room was fit to burst. _"How the hell did they fit everyone in here", _she thought. Emily had worked at the BAU for years now and yet she still didn't recognise the ample amount of figures that darted around the room. Finally she found some familiar faces cramped around a tiny table in one of the offices. As she walked across the crowded room the sound of the music rang in her ears, her favourite song was playing. She took this as a good sign and carried on with confidence until she reached her friends.

_"Damn girl, you look good", _Morgan exclaimed.

Emily laughed,_ "You're looking pretty fine yourself tonight Morgan" _she winked

"_You better not let Garcia hear you say that"_

_"Oh sweet cheeks, I hear everything", _Garcia chipped in, _"but he's right, if it wasn't for Kevin we'd be doing some very dirty things right now my lovely"_ she joked and they all laughed.

_"Hey Reid, how you holding out?" _His head lay on the table- parties were never his thing._"I'm ok actually, I've discovered alcohol works pretty well for me in these situations" _he said with a grin before sending his head crashing back down. Most of her colleagues were already drunk, or at least a little. Rossi soon appeared with more drinks and they were gone in seconds. _"Another round?"_

_"Not for me" _Emily shouted, "_has anyone seen Hotch, he said he'd be here?"_

_"Oh yeah, we've seen him" _Morgan laughed, _"He's down by the bar"._

Feeling slightly buzzed, Emily went to find him.

It was hard for Emily to see past the mob of people at the bar but eventually her searching eyes met Hotch. He looked as great as ever, wearing a black and white penguin suit that obviously couldn't have been picked by himself. There was something different in his eyes, she couldn't figure it out. _"Hey Hotch!" _she shouted across an array of people that were passionately fighting over who was the best in their field. He looked at her, sadness ached across his face. _"What the hell was going on?" _she wondered. When at last she made it to his table, she found out.

Sitting directly across from Hotch was a tall, blonde, beautiful women. Her hand was placed on his and she was whispering something in his ear. She gave him a longing, sensuous look and began to delicately nibble on the end of his ear. Emily's heart dropped 50ft to the grave. Anger mounted inside of her making her stomach churn vigorously.

_"Prentiss, I'd like you to meet Miss Jones, she's an assistant here at the BAU. Miss Jones, this is my work colleague."_

Emily sneered _"It's a pleasure, Miss Jones. Sir, could I talk to you a moment?"_

Hotch hesitated, knowing where this was going,_ "Sure" _he answered. The two of them stepped to the side.

_"Really Hotch, I thought you had more class than that"_

_"I would advise you to watch what you're saying here Prentiss" _he arched his eye brow, daring her to carry on.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Trashy, Twenty-something year old whores!" _she spat. The alcohol had clearly had a greater effect on her than she first thought.

_"It's none of your business"_

_"Fine" _tears welled in her eyes _"__if that's how you'd like to play it, sir. I'll go back to meaning nothing to your sorry fucking ass". _Emily's anger erupted like a dormit volcano that had been brewing for years. She ran off, not wanting to give Hotch the pleasure of seeing her cry.

_"Prentiss…"_ he called. It was too late.

Emily knew Hotch might not of wanted her the way she did, but they had become friends at least. He was acting as though she meant nothing to him. She couldn't understand his need to hurt her like this. She grabbed an unopened bottle of bubbly and searched for somewhere she could drown her sorrows- away from the intoxicated creatures of this place. Hotchs' office was the only place free, it would have to do. She stumbled in, broken, and beaten.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't mean for this to happen. He could never have predicted a reaction like that. She consumed his thoughts every second of every day, all Hotch wanted was for her to back off a little so that maybe, he could have some peace. Now the idea of losing her was going to kill him. He knew nothing would justify his actions, pretending Emily was nothing to him, he was disgusted by himself. Who was he kidding? She was everything. That other women, she was nothing. He thought he could fool himself into believing another woman could compare to Emily. He was wrong. Sometimes he couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had to find her.

Immediately he excused himself from the young assistant and began to search. His heart beat against his chest harshly. His love for her was too strong, too vast to be held in such a tiny organ. At last such a declaration had been admitted. He loved her. _"Fuck the rules", _he thought. _"Fuck the rules."_

He made his way across the room towards the last remaining members of his team. _"Morgan, where's Prentiss?"_

_"Yo dude- sir... where have you been? And who, who-who was the sexy lady?" _he shouted, barely able to stand, nor speak.

_"This is important, Morgan" _Hotch glared, _"Have you seen Prentiss?"_

_"Ok, Ok, chill man. I saw her earlier at her, um... her... DESK! Yeah, her desk. And damn, she did not look happy. What happened with you guys?"_

Hotch didn't stick around to answer. He hoped Morgan would find someone to take him home- and Reid, who was now lay in the corner of the room rambling jargon to a sleepy and inebriated Rossi.

There was no sign of Emily. His eyes panned the room in hope. Nothing. He had surely lost her now. There was no way she would listen to reasoning after tonight. It was too late. He had thrown away his last real chance at happiness. There was nothing left to do. Quickly the room and the people around him became a blurr, the music screamed in his ear, the walls were spinning, he lost his balance and almost fell to the floor. He couldn't take it in here anymore. He needed to clear his head and so; he made his way to his office.

His office flooded with light as he shyly switched on the lights. He turned to shut and lock the door and began to walk across the room when all of a sudden, he halted. Lay across his green leather sofa was a beautiful, beautiful woman. Hair draped over her face, her shoes were kicked off and a bottle of champagne spilled at her side. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. Hotch had never seen Emily look so vulnerable, so angelic. His heart was struck with an overwhelming feeling of love and pain. Because of him, she was in this state and for that he would never forgive himself. Nevertheless he was relieved; finally he could speak to her. Make things right again- he believed he could do that. At the least she deserved an explanation.

He reached out to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. Instantly she awakened, and from the expression upon her face it was clear she was sober. His new found calmness quickly vanished and his heart once again, began to race. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. She couldn't remember falling asleep here but then again, she couldn't remember much after entering the dark room. Hotch didn't dare say a word yet. He stared at her with a look of deep pain and concern. Emily stared back, both of them reluctant to move. Eventually, it had to end and Emily was going to be the one to do it. She sneered at him. _"You know what Hotch, I almost feel sorry for you"._

She stood up promptly and began to head for the door but clearly the alcohol hadn't finished with her yet and she stumbled involuntarily. Instinctively Hotch reached out to steady her. He held her there and suddenly gushed uncontrollably in a plea to make her stay.

_"Emily, let me explain. You were my friend and I started to have feelings for you. I knew it was wrong, because of this job, because of Strauss. Once again I put work first. But I couldn't do it this time, not with you. That's why I was with that other women- I was foolishly, trying to forget and… I was wrong". _He sighed, bowing his head.

This was a side of Hotch Emily had never seen. This man had always seemed in such control, he never faltered. Now he was a wreck. He didn't wear this look well, Emily thought. She stepped into the middle of the room and looked at him intently. _"look at me Hotch". _

His head slowly peered up.

Emily ravelled her hand through her hair and brought it to her front and placed her hand behind her neck. Hotch was confused at her actions. Her hand seemed to trail down her back slightly. Soon he realised she was unzipping the back of her dress. She continued to stare into his eyes and him into hers. Her fingertips delicately made their way to the thin straps on her dress and pushed them down. The dress fell to floor. Emily stood almost completely naked. Hotch's eyes bulged, she was captivating. Her black, lace lingerie made Hotch grow hard. _"And Sir, if you had the choice now, which would you chose?"_

_"You. Every time"_

Hotch impulsively stepped forward and grabbed her in his arms. He traced her lips with his cold rugged fingers. _"May I?" _he asked. Emily smiled and he took this as permission. His lips crashed onto hers passionately. His tongue begged to enter her mouth and taste her and he continued to lick her bottom lip until she let him.

She pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. _"Fuck me Hotch"_ she breathed.

He pushed her to the desk and ripped off her tiny panties. Emily giggled at his impatience. Hotch was back, and in full form. She began to unbutton his shirt and kissed his trim chest as she made her way down to the bulge in his pants. Her hand brushed against him teasingly before effortlessly she undid his belt and pulled down the last remaining barrier between them. Her attention was immediately drawn to his hard length. She licked her lips. _"My, my sir, you've got quite the package"_ she smirked.

He smiled back at her, lust in his eyes _"And it's all yours"_

He placed his hands over her ass and lifted her onto the desk. A moan escaped her as his cock pressed against her centre._ "I need you inside of me"_ she pleaded. She spread her legs wide and he grabbed one of them and held it up to the air.

Without warning he plunged inside of her causing both of them to moan involuntarily. It wasn't long until they were both sweating with pleasure and their breathing became shallow.

_"You're so wet" _he whispered and smiled up at her. She was beyond words now, she grabbed his hips and made him thrust into her harder

"_Oh god, Hotch"_ she screamed. _"Harder". _

Hotch sped up and pounded into her. _"Emily" _he groaned. He watched her expressions as he fucked her and knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He needed her to come with him. He let the hand that was kneading her breast travel down to her clit and he began to rub rapidly.

Emily panted desperately, her walls clenched around him and he knew she was ready. Her nails dug into his back as she lost control causing Hotch to whimper in delight. He pressed harder into her as they both came screaming each others name.

He collapsed to the side of her, still fighting for breath. _"I love you, you know that"_

_"I do now"_ she whispered. "_i love you, too"._

**THE END.  
****PLEASE REVIEW? THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SMUT AND WELL, I'VE NO IDEA HOW IT WENT!**


End file.
